User blog:SPARTAN 119/True Eye Cult (Dead Rising) vs Omekata Cult (Mirai Nikki)
=Combatants= True Eye Cult The True Eye Cult are a cult based in the fictional city of Willamette, Colorado, apparently formed before or during a zombie outbreak in the town. The cultists, led by Sean Keanan, viewed the zombie outbreak as a sign of the apocalypse, and that only by killing those with "tainted blood", basically anyone not affiliated with the cult, they might be saved from the apocalypse. The cultists are distinctively dressed in yellow raincoats, green masks, and are armed with hunting knives and dynamite. They are first encountered by photojournalist Frank West in the Willamette Parkview Mall, where they attempt to sacrifice a survivor of the apocalypse, only to be foiled by Frank, who kills several members of the cult and rescues the survivor, although Sean and numerous other cultists survive. Frank encounters groups of True Eye Cultists through the mall, until, finally, he enters the the movie theater in the mall and confronts Keanan as he attempts to sacrifice several victims. Frank kills Keanan and numerous other cultists, before rescuing the survivors. After the death of their leader, the cult is disbanded, with the members either fleeing or being killed by zombies and U.S. Army special forces that are later deployed, as groups of cultists no longer appear in the mall. Omekata Cult The Omekata, or Sacred Eye Cult are a cult originating the fictional city of Sakurami, Japan. The cult was founded by the unnamed parents of a girl named Tsubaki Kasugano. The Kasuganos lived on the grounds of the temple devoted to the Omekata religion. Tsubaki had poor eyesight, being unable to see more than a few meters. Tsubaki rarely left the temple for her protection. The cult revolved around the belief that Tsubaki had the power of clairvoyance. Tsubaki's life, however, was turned upside-down when a high-ranking member of the cult named Funatsu killed Tsubaki's parents, destroying their car with an improvised bomb. Funatsu took over the cult with Tsubaki as a figurehead. Funatsu decreed that cultists should "cleanse themselves of their sins" by raping Tsubaki. This went on for several years, Tsubaki's only source of sanity being a ball given to her by her mother, until one day, her ball rolled away beyond the range of Tsubaki's limited sight. Shortly afterwards, Tsubaki was contacted by an entity claiming to be God and became part of a battle royale to become a god herself. Tsubaki's was given "future diary" that revealed everything that her followers saw. Tsubaki intends to become a god and destroy the rest of the world- the "unseen world" as she calls it- what she believes to be the source off all her suffering, with her followers as unwitting pawns. Tsubaki is killed by Yukiteru Amano, after she betrays them and orders her followers to gang rape and murder Yuno Gasai. After Tsubaki's death, the cult is presumably disbanded. The Omekata cultists us a variety of weapons, including kitchen knives, axes, baseball bats, and improvised explosive devices. =Weapons= Knives Hunting Knife (True Eye) The True Eye Cultists carry a large hunting knife. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife, with a clip point and a length of about ten inches. Kitchen Knife (Omekata) The Omekata cultists can be seen in the anime wielding a kitchen knife. The knife appears to be about 8-10 inches in length. 119's Edge The True Eye's Hunting Knife as it is actually intended for use as a weapon. Melee Weapons Ceremonial Sword (True Eye) (Leader only) True Eye Cult leader Sean Keanan wields a cermonial sword. The weapon appears to be about a meter long, styled like a European broadsword. The blade is sharp enough to easily slice off limb and heads, and even cut through torsos of zombies (and presumably humans as well). Axe and Baseball Bat (Omekata) The Omekata cultists can be seen wielding baseball bats and axes in the anime. 119's Edge Somewhat surprisingly, the edge goes to the Omekata's axes and baseball bats, as all of the members of the cult carry them, as opposed to the sword, which is only carried by the cult leader. Because of this, most of the True Eye cultists are armed only with hunting knives and dynamite. Explosives Dynamite (True Eye) The True Eye Cultists carry sticks of dynamite, in the game used only for launching last ditch suicide bombing attacks. For the purposes of this match, they will also be able to throw them. Dynamite is an explosive consisting of nitroglycerine mixed with clay to stabilize it. Improvised Explosive Device (Omekata) An improvised explosive device is any explosive device made from improvised materials, a favored weapon of insurgents, guerillas, and terrorists. IEDs may contain common chemicals combined to create explosives, or may be military explosives such as artillery shells or aerial bombs repurposed for use a stationary explosive charge, typically detonated remotely or when the device is disturbed. IEDs are typically enhanced with nails and other materials as shrapnel and can be disguised as practically anything. In the case of the IED used by the Omekata, it will contain homemade explosives, and nails and other metal materials for shrapnel. 119's Edge The Omekata's IED for its greater ability to produce shrapnel. =X-Factors= =Battle= True Eye Cult: Omekata Cult: Omekata Shrine, Sakurami, Japan Sean Keanan and four True Eye cultists walked into the shrine of the Omekata Cult, ready to spill the "tainted blood" of all who inhabited the structure. What they didn't realize, however, was that Funatsu and four Omekata cultists were watching. Sean and the cultists crossed through a torii, a wooden rectangular arch often seen at Japanese shrines. At that moment, Funatsu dialed a number on a cell phone. The improvised explosive device in the torii detonated, blowing apart two True Eye Cultists, and wounding on other. The Omekata cultists charged at the stunned survivors of the True Eye Cultists, with knives, axes, and baseball bats in hand. A True Eye cultist who was wounded in the bomb blast got out a bundle of dynamite and lit the fuse, charging at the cultists. The dynamite exploded, vaporizing the True Eye cultist and two of the Omekata cultists. The remaining Omekata cultists kept pressing the attack, one of them striking a True Eye cultist in the side with a baseball bat, knocking him over, before finishing him by splitting his skull with an axe. Sean was outnumbered three to one, however, he did not retreat. He raised his ceremonial sword and blocked an attack form a knife-wielding Omekata cultists and responded by running the sword through his torso. Another Omekata cultist tried to attack him from behind with a baseball bat, but Sean ducked and turned around, swinging his sword as he went, slicing off his attacker's arm and cutting into the man's torso deep enough to slice into the heart, killing him. Funatsu raise a large, long-handled axe as he lunged at Sean, making a downward strike which Sean sidestepped to avoid. The axe kept going and got stuck in a torii. Sean swung his sword as Funatsu tried to liberate his axe from the wooden arch, slicing his head clean off in a spray of blood. Funastu's body went limp and fell to the ground. WINNER: True Eye Cult Category:Blog posts